


About the Kirisame Family

by PMoriya_Hartmann



Series: The Child in the Fog and Shower [1]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Friends, Children, Established Relationship, F/F, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22956244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PMoriya_Hartmann/pseuds/PMoriya_Hartmann
Summary: Marisa’s childhood was spent in such environment. Every day, she ran around in the mansion corridors, watched the plum tree planted by her father; the Monsieur was holding the little girl, feed her with desserts which brought by Rinnosuke from the outside world, through many springs and falls.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa
Series: The Child in the Fog and Shower [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649701
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	About the Kirisame Family

Although in the poor days, many years later, Marisa would still recall her childhood memories in her mind, such as running through the corridors in her family house.

Marisa Kirisame used to have a blessed family.

“Please be closed to the armchair more a little bit, Madame…”

“Come on Marie; sit on Daddy’s lap…”

“Okay.”

“Then three, two, one…Cheese.”

_“*CLICK*”_

A family portrait like that has been always hanging in the living room of Kirisame’s Mansion. Although it would make Monsieur Kirisame feels awkward when the guests mention that, but the Monsieur have never ordered somebody to put it down.

“Unfortunately, my wife had passed away very early,” the Monsieur always explains, “and my daughter is so naughty that I sent her to the mountains for some training.”

But if someone has a proposal to the Mademoiselle Kirisame for its own sons, ask about the opinion of the Monsieur? Well, facing this kind of situation, the Monsieur usually keeps his silence then the guests would know his mean and stop their romantic actions.

Monsieur Kirisame is a young, traditional Meiji style gentleman. He usually wears suits made of silks, with his collared white shirt and a tan-colored tie, wandering around in the courtyard of Kirisame’s Mansion. As usual he would drink tea, write down some traditional poems – as for his business, he would call a manager to take care if that’s not necessary. Rinnosuke used to in this occupation; after he gone, it is difficult for the Monsieur to found another manager. Marisa herself recalls things about her father and she said: “He looks like Soseki Natsume.”; and Sumireko said when she met the Monsieur occasionally, “Wow, Leonardo DiCaprio.”

Madame Kirisame is also a young, charming lady, who has a blonde hair as same as Marisa, residents in the human town say that the Madame and the Monsieur are Romeo and Juliet. She was the daughter of a tea farmer; though the human town is not big but its functions are comprehensive. Then she used to work in the Suzunann Bookshop and met the young Monsieur there. They fell in love, get married and had Marisa. Both of them love the only daughter deeply.

Marisa’s mother was also a human magician, in spite of she was also an ordinary human and magical materials are difficult for her to get. Marisa was grown up with magic, and she was named by her mother. It’s not glorious in the human community of Gensokyo, but the Monsieur loves his wife and daughter so much, or, spoils them, made a room in their house for the Madame’s research, and find ways to gain materials for his wife.

Marisa’s childhood was spent in such environment. Every day, she ran around in the mansion corridors, watched the plum tree planted by her father; the Monsieur was holding the little girl, feed her with desserts which brought by Rinnosuke from the outside world, through many springs and falls.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this that it's my first time translate my work from original language to English. This part is about Marisa's family, the Monsieur and the Madame - they used to be a quite nice couple. Next parts would be the real stories and I hope you enjoy these stories. Thank you for your appreciation, also.


End file.
